Build:Rt/N Explosive Growth Minion Bomber
The Explosive Creation build deals damage throughout the opposing foes and upon the creation, life, and death of animated minions. This build takes advantage of Spawning Power's ability to affect minion creation as well as spirits. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/necro spawni=12+1+3 deathm=12 restor=3of creationgrowthbone minionsOptionalnovaSoulOptionalof my flesh/build *25px Optional 1 should be: ** [Flesh Golem → For general corpse-heavy usage. ** [of the Lich → For corpse-light (and corpse-heavy) areas. ** [Bones → For self-replenishing bombs; Recommended for heroes. ** [of Spirits → For corpse-free energy management and PB-AoE-DD. *25px Optional 2 should be: ** [of Creation for extra energy: recommended for heroes. ** [Shambling Horror if you are not using Jagged Bones. ** [Was Lee Sa if you are having Energy management issues. ** [Blood to spread Weakness on enemies. ** [for the Dead or [of Death if you are using Animate Flesh Golem. ** [Condition or [Bile are recommended for General PvE. ** [Gift is particulary effective with Aura of the Lich. ** [Soul if you are using Signet of Spirits. Equipment * Possible Weapon set options: ** An Insightful staff of Enchanting, possibly with an Inscription of "Aptitude, Not Attitude", which gives HCT of Death Magic (20%) ** A weapon/focus combo: *** Poisonous Sword/Axe/Spear of Enchanting with +5 Energy mod ("I Have the Power" inscription, a weapon from a crafter like Shichiroji, a collector weapon, etc). *** Bortak's Bone Cesta or Armind's Focus. * Best Vigor rune possible and superior Spawning Power. All other minor runes to conserve health. * Survivor or Radiant Insignia. Runes of Vitae and/or Attunement are also recommended. Usage * Keep [of Creation and [Growth up when creating minions. :* Use [Flesh Golem when you do not have one. :* Use [of the Lich once you have a significant number of corpses. :* Use [Bones to ensure your suicide bombers are reborn. * Use [Bone Minions when you already have a Flesh Golem. This doubles the Explosive Growth damage and provides two targets for [Nova. With Boon of Creation, this skill almost entirely recovers its energy cost upon successful cast. * Use [of the Master to keep minions alive between battles. * Use [Nova on yourself as a cover enchantment in disenchantment-heavy areas. Check General minion mastery guide for an in depth discussion of minion usage. Counters * Enchantment removal. * Corpse denial, including faster-casting Well spells. * Holy Damage, which causes double damage against undead creatures. * High-powered Area of Effect damage, easily dispatching the low-level minions before they come into Death Nova range. Variants * Use [Shambling Horror and/or [Bones for longer lasting (and renewable) undead followers and to trigger [Growth and [of Creation when they die and create Jagged Horrors. * Use [of Death, [Flesh or [for the Dead instead of [of Creation to focus on killing off specific minions, specifically the [Flesh Golem to create a new one, to trigger [Nova when required, and to self-heal. * Use [Was Tsungrai with a few extra points towards Restoration when low on health and immediately drop to heal. * Reduce Spawning Power, increase Restoration, and add spirits such as [Recuperation (breakpoint 4 ranks) to help your teammates and minions last longer. * Use [Flesh to spread disease, [Chill for spammable damage, [Miasma for damage and degen, [Swarm for groups of enemies, or [Bile / [Bile for alternate AoE spikes. * Swap out [of the Master for [Gift. * Swap out [of Creation for [Light or [Bile if using Heroes. * Swap out [Flesh Golem / [of the Lich for [Essence (bring along a spirit), [Channeling, or [Was Songkai for superior Energy management. *Various PvE-only skills, such as [Necrosis, [Battle Standard of Honor and [Battle Standard of Wisdom may be effective. Rt/N Explosive Creation